


Двадцать с половиной встреч

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfiction, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: К чему приводят свидания в разных местах.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Двадцать с половиной встреч

**Author's Note:**

> Написано благодаря этому посту: https://vk.com/tumblrwritingideas/ideaOTP?w=wall-150093123_9774

**В океанариуме**

Сасори рассматривает маленьких неоновых рыбок уже минут пятнадцать.

— Может, в другие залы сходим? — предлагает он хмурому Дейдаре, который недовольно притоптывает ногой. — Потом акул посмотрим.

— Нет, я хочу смотреть на них сейчас, да, — нахмурившись, отвечает он и заглядывает в проход, ведущий к залу с хищниками. — Но там эти уроды! До сих пор!

Итачи и Кисаме. Он их терпеть не может.

Сасори закатывает глаза и вновь смотрит на неоновых рыбок, которые уже начинают его раздражать.

**В музее искусств**

Они с самого начала знали, что это плохая идея, но обещали не осуждать вкусы друг друга и не ссориться.

Обещание они не сдержали уже в гардеробе.

**В кофейном магазине**

Дейдаре не нравится, что Сасори пьёт так много кофе, но извиниться за случай в музее как-то нужно. В конце концов, он первый начал спорить и сорвал им все планы.

— Ну и… ты что-нибудь выбрал? — спрашивает он у Сасори, который принюхивается к зёрнам в прозрачной баночке.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Вот этот хороший.

— О, и я буду прощён, если подарю его, да? — тихо фыркает Дейдара, забирая из его рук баночку с кофе.

— Ну, вероятно, — издевательски серьёзно отвечает Сасори.

**В книжном магазине**

— Сколько, блядь?!

Сасори морщится и вдруг понимает, что он находится с Дейдарой в разных концах магазина. Но это восклицание слышно даже здесь. Мимо проходит консультантка, и Сасори становится стыдно за Дейдару, но, судя по совершенно спокойному и безразличному лицу девушки, она привыкла к подобным фразам.

Он слышит приближающиеся сердитые шаги, а затем видит возмущённого Дейдару.

— Ты это видел, а? — слишком громко спрашивает тот и тычет прямо в лицо Сасори книжкой. — Ты видел эту цену? Три дня можно жрать на эти деньги, ну! Слушай, я знаю, где можно намного дешевле купить, нет, я даже знаю, как можно бесплатно это почитать! Я…

— Дейдара, — перебивает Сасори, и тот замолкает. — Мы сюда зашли, потому что дождь на улице. Мы здесь ничего не собирались покупать.

— А, блин, — вспомнив причину их визита в магазин, произносит Дейдара и незаметно успокаивается. Затем бросает недовольный взгляд на книжку. — Нет, ну это всё равно капец, хм.

**В магазине головных уборов**

— Хочешь шапку? — спрашивает Сасори, кивая на витрины с различными головными уборами. — Вон ту, в виде пса? Или вон ту, в виде…

— Нет, — с нажимом перебивает Дейдара и тянет его за собой. — Я ссать хочу, а не шапку! Чёрт бы побрал этот торговый центр, а. Куда они запихнули туалет?

**Во время хорошего фильма**

— Постой… — выдавливает из себя Сасори и прерывисто выдыхает, когда Дейдара заглатывает особенно глубоко. — Тут такой… момент будет… важный…

**Во время плохого фильма**

— Подожди!.. — зажмурившись, говорит Дейдара и сдавленно стонет, когда Сасори туго насаживается на него. — Не при монстрах же…

**В автомобильном кинотеатре**

Дейдара делает глоток сока, тяжело вздыхает и достаёт из кармана телефон.

— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Сасори, скосив глаза в его сторону.

— Да блин, ни черта не видно, душно, ещё и фильм дурацкий, — ворчит он и что-то строчит в телефоне. — И вообще, тебя не смущает, что мы в чужой тачке, а ты вырубил её хозяев, а?

**Сасори поворачивается к нему.**

— Не смущает, — невозмутимо отвечает он. — А тебя?

— Ну, меня, в общем-то, тоже, — пожимает плечами Дейдара и вновь утыкается в телефон.

**В зоопарке**

Сасори долго смотрит на жёлтых попугаев с хохолками и оранжевыми пятнышками у клюва. Птицы без устали чирикают, бегают по деревянным жёрдочкам и кого-то смутно напоминают.

— Да нет, нет, я же сказал, ну, — вдруг слышит он знакомый голос рядом с собой и поворачивается в его сторону. Дейдара, приложив к уху телефон, подходит к Сасори и встаёт напротив вольера. — Это определённо нужно переделать, но я этого делать не буду! Это не мой косяк, так ему и передай, и вообще, кстати, раз уж зашла речь…

Сасори смотрит на его покрасневшие от злости щёки, на лохматый высокий хвост из светлых прядей, слушает его бесконечный поток слов и наконец понимает, кого ему напоминают неугомонные птицы.

**Дома с родителями**

— Вы есть не хотите? — спрашивает женщина, заглядывая в комнату.

— Нет, мам, — с усталой раздражённостью отзывается Дейдара, не поворачиваясь в её сторону.

— А я бы перекусил, — говорит Сасори и ловит на себе недоуменный взгляд Дейдары. — Мне нравится, как готовит твоя мама.

Женщина мягко улыбается.

— Тогда я что-нибудь разогрею, — произносит она, а затем, посмотрев на сына, капризно добавляет: — Но только для Сасори.

Дейдара недовольно морщится, а Сасори в очередной раз понимает, в кого он получился таким вредным.

**Одни дома**

— Будешь гладить или мыть полы? — спрашивает Сасори.

Лежащий на диване Дейдара молча смотрит в потолок и поджимает губы.

— Можешь заняться готовкой или протереть пыль.

Дейдара сильнее поджимает губы и хмурится.

— Есть ещё вариант помыть ванну или сходить в магазин, — не унимается Сасори. — Выбирай, что менее противно.

Дейдара переводит на него мрачный взгляд.

— Не так я себе представлял совместную жизнь, хм.

**В лесу**

Дейдара идёт вперёд уверенно, и в каждом его шаге чувствуется нетерпение. Он хочет показать Сасори всё: и влажный мох на давно упавшем дереве, и искусно сплетённый узор паутинки между сухими ветвями, и крохотные цветочки со слезинками росы, и мерно качающиеся кроны душистых елей. Он взахлёб рассказывает о том, как не потеряться в лесу и как ориентироваться по солнцу и звездам, иногда разбавляя наставления своими историями из детства.

Сасори, слушая его, и сам невольно влюбляется в шершавую кору высоких деревьев, яркие пятна ягод и в свежий чистый воздух. Он достаёт старый фотоаппарат и делает снимки, периодически незаметно оставляя на плёнке восторженного Дейдару. Получившиеся фотографии он покажет ему потом, в какой-нибудь особенно пасмурный и хмурый день.

**На пляже днём**

Дейдара смотрит на Сасори, полностью спрятавшегося в тени пляжного зонта, и понимает, что этот поход на пляж выйдет поразительно скучным.

— Ты купаться-то пойдёшь, а? — спрашивает он, намазывая руки и плечи солнцезащитным кремом.

— Вечером, — коротко отвечает Сасори и поправляет тёмные очки.

Дейдара закатывает глаза.

— Я же говорил тебе: не люблю солнце, — невозмутимо добавляет Сасори, и он не врёт: жару и загар он терпеть не может. Особенно загар. Кожа его очень чувствительна и бледна, и стоит лучам полуденного солнца коснуться её, как Сасори тут же покрывается красными пятнами, а потом сидит несколько дней в номере.

— Вампир чёртов, — фыркает Дейдара и откидывается на шезлонге.

**На пляже ночью**

— Ну вот, другое дело, — говорит Сасори и ёжится от холода. Он кивает в сторону моря и маленьких чёрных волн, лениво облизывающих песок.

— У тебя зубы стучат, Сасори, — подмечает Дейдара. Ему, закалённому и в тёплой толстовке, ночная прохлада кажется комфортной.

— Зато солнца нет, — упрямо бурчит тот, обхватывая себя руками и крупно дрожа.

Дейдара вздыхает и снимает с себя толстовку, чтобы затем набросить её на плечи теплолюбивого Сасори.

**Во время прогулки**

— Мы, кажется, хотели погулять пару часов? — смотря на наручные часы, уточняет Сасори. — Мы вышли в двенадцать.

— Ну и что? — весело спрашивает Дейдара, который, кажется, нисколько не утомился. Сасори, конечно, знает, что он любит ходить пешком, но и представить себе не мог, насколько сильна эта любовь.

— Уже седьмой час, Дейдара.

— Не нуди, — отмахивается он. — Но если хочешь домой, то ок, давай вернёмся. Тут всего пять километров идти.

Сасори оказывается не в силах сдержать измученный стон.

**На занятиях после школы**

— Я после лепки приду сюда же, — скороговоркой бросает Дейдара и быстро целует Сасори в губы.

— Только не опаздывай, — назидательно говорит тот и направляется в сторону кабинетов музыки.

**У автомата с газировкой**

— Да сука! — цедит Дейдара и пинает ногой автомат, в котором застряла бутылка с колой.

— Ты чего творишь? — резко спрашивает Сасори, смотря на избиение несчастного куска пластмассы и железа.

— Да смотри, что он сделал! — как обиженный ребёнок, возмущается Дейдара и тычет пальцем в бутылку, издевательски застрявшую на полпути.

Сасори осторожно хлопает рукой по боку автомата, затем пытается его наклонить.

Сасори возится с ним без малого минут десять.

— Да сука! — гневно бросает он и в исступлении пинает ногой автомат. Тот наконец сдаётся и выплёвывает бутылку с колой.

**На балете**

Когда Дейдара в очередной раз с пренебрежением высказывается о классических постановках, Сасори не выдерживает.

— Ты ни разу не был ни в опере, ни на балете, да и в театр ходил только с классом, когда тебя чуть ли не связывали и силком тащили, — цедит Сасори. — Как можно судить о чём-то, когда ты даже не видел этого вживую?

Дейдара продолжает стоять на своём, говорит, что ему такое ни за что не понравится, он подобным не интересуется, но сдаётся, когда Сасори суёт ему два билета и говорит тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Начало в семь. Выходим в без четверти шесть.

— Я пойду, только чтобы доказать тебе, что мне такое не интересно, ага, — фыркает Дейдара.

Он настроен решительно, но…

…не проходит и получаса после начала балета, как он готов забрать свои слова назад. Музыка, грация, костюмы — всё заставляет в его душе что-то перевернуться. Дейдара полон вдохновения и особого воодушевления, и он дождаться не может антракта, чтобы рассказать о своих впечатлениях Сасори.

Тому самому Сасори, который, раздражённый категоричностью Дейдары, купил билеты и совсем забыл, что он терпеть не может балет. И который вспоминает об этом только тогда, когда вздрагивает от бурных аплодисментов и вдруг понимает, что проспал целый акт.

**На концерте популярной группы**

Сасори, сидя в вип-зоне, периодически с ужасом поглядывает вниз, в танцпартер, забитый под завязку. Несколько раз он замечает, как из толпы выносят потерявших сознание людей, и внимательно вглядывается в них. И пусть он понимает, что Дейдара скорее доведёт до обморочного состояния всех окружающих, чем сам свалится без сил, но необъяснимое чувство тревоги заставляет его каждый раз щуриться и рассматривать потерпевших. К счастью, ни у кого из них нет копны светлых волос и ужасной ярко-салатовой майки.

Сасори решает больше никогда не ходить вместе с ним на концерты. Потому что ему не нравится давка, слэм и прочее — то, от чего Дейдара в восторге, — и он берёт сидячие места. Но постоянно отвлекаться и думать о том, как он там, внизу, совершенно не приносит никакого удовольствия.

**В парке неподалёку**

С ветки стремительно взлетает птица и с чириканьем уносится к другому дереву.

Дейдара поднимает глаза и смотрит на пёстрые листья осени. Золотые, бронзовые, алые!.. В следующий раз нужно прийти сюда с красками. Дейдара хорошо чувствует цвет, он любит грубые и яркие мазки, в отличие от Сасори, который предпочитает монохром, но зато прекрасно передаёт форму и перспективу.

Впрочем, запечатлеть этот парк они ещё успеют. И даже в разных техниках.

Здесь они встречались несколько лет подряд; как говорит Дейдара, это их точка сохранения. После занятий, а потом после работы они приходили сюда, чтобы затем вместе отправиться в другое место: кафе, кино или к кому-нибудь домой.

Здесь они пили вино летними вечерами, здесь же Сасори впервые стало плохо от алкоголя. Здесь они играли в снежки и пили горячий морс. Здесь Дейдара споткнулся и вывихнул лодыжку. Здесь они катались на велосипеде, когда только-только начинал зеленеть город по весне. Здесь они смотрели на звёзды, когда сбегали из дома.

Этот парк знаком с ними ещё с детства, когда они играли в догонялки с другими ребятами и ели мороженое после уроков. Он давно стал чем-то большим, чем просто приятным местом рядом с домом.

Сасори теплее кутается в вязаный шарф, кладёт голову на плечо Дейдары и жмётся к нему. Тот думает: ясно, опять он замёрз. И стоит этой мысли возникнуть, как ему на колени падает золотой лист, обрамлённый алой каймой.

Они знают, что если когда-нибудь потеряют друг друга, если их разлучит большой и громкий город или неспокойная и суровая жизнь, то они всегда могут встретиться здесь, в их точке сохранения — в парке, который давно стал чем-то большим.


End file.
